1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle carrier for a motor vehicle.
2. Background Art
DE 10 2004 035 429 A1 describes a bicycle carrier for a vehicle. The carrier includes a base holder designed to be pulled out from the vehicle. A transverse beam connects two inter-spaced lighting elements to the base holder. The lighting elements are movable between a neutral position and a usable position. For this purpose, the lighting elements are pushed toward the outer side of the vehicle.
DE 102 57 903 A1 describes an extendable load carrier for a vehicle. The carrier includes a longitudinally movable load holder. Two inter-spaced lighting elements are at the rear end of the load holder. The lighting elements are movable in the transverse direction of the vehicle between two positions.
DE 43 40 009 C2 describes a vehicle having a rear transport bridge for transporting a bicycle. The transport bridge includes a carrier system attached to the underside of the vehicle. The carrier system has an extendable support having a fold-up railing on its rear side. A headlight mounted on the railing is oriented toward the base of the vehicle when the railing is folded down and the support is pushed in.